


The Great Avengers Body Swap [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bodyswap, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "The Great Avengers Body Swap" by vain_glorious.</p><p>"Loki and the Avengers spend a month in SHIELD's detention cells, because Loki cast a bodyswapping spell against them and got himself with it, too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Avengers Body Swap [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vain_glorious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vain_glorious/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Great Avengers Body Swap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465598) by [vain_glorious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vain_glorious/pseuds/vain_glorious). 



> Slowly chipping away at my podfic backlog. Sorry this took so long! Being an adult and gainfully employed is exhausting. Used to fill my "bodyswap" square for trope_bingo

mp3, Length: 25:18  
Download (right click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20great%20avengers%20body%20swap.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

Streaming:  


A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/great-avengers-body-swap).

Feedback and constructive criticism are always appreciated. Enjoy! :)


End file.
